nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Voek
Voek, officially the 'Democratic People's Republic of Voek'is a in . The land-mass which Voek now occupies has been occupied for many years by the and the .Voek started as a Province from the nearby island of from 1418-1764.Voek was a prosperous province within . However, after many years of being under Judean rule, Voek was annexed into the , as Judea was colonized by the .From 1764-1875, flew the . After the against the , Voek was once again Judean from 1875-1903.In 1903, {wpl|Prince Petrensk Ljuilan} of Judea fled to Voek after his brother's ascension to the throne, and declared Voek independent, the Prince became , the Magnificent. The Royal Family of Voek ruled for many years, until 2010, when Voek became a , and the Royal Family executed, except for {wpl|Prince Lucien Skanderberg}, who fled to the {wpl|Federal Republic of Kushitestan}. Since it's establishment, Voek has been governed as a , organized variously as a fully-presidential and . The capital is Konnitzburg, located in the Konnitzburg Automous Province. The population is mainly concentrated in Konnitzburg, and along the Coastal Areas. Government and politics Voek is a , organized into a , with an executive, judicial and legislative branch. The legislature, called the National Parliament, often abbreviated as the NBV. The cabinet, including the Prime Minister and other senior ministers, collectively makes up the government. These ministers are drawn from, and are responsible to, Board. The main components of the Board, the Primary House, appoints ministers to government posts. Most ministers are members of, and answerable to, the Lower House. Both the Primary and Secondary Houses are elected by the members of the Communist Party, and members of each serve different terms (five in the Primary; two in the Secondary), and have differing powers. Military Voek possesses a huge military force, which has evolved from being partially dependent on hardware to being almost entirely self-sufficient. It is composed of four branches, which are the Homeland Guard, Army, Air Force and Navy. Militia units can be called up in times of emergency, under the command of the Premier, or President. The Homeland Guard is responsible for the defense of the Premier, important government buildings and visiting foreign diplomats and politicians, and supporting the Army and police force. It is composed of two infantry regiments and one vehicle regiment (including several squadrons of emergency vehicles, heavy response units and high-performance pursuit cars). Administrative divisions Voek is divided into 3 province-level divisions, consisting of 5 provinces: Kishinev - Kishinev, Srebenica Konnitzburg - Konnitsburg, Slavuytch, Belgorod Porte Français - Montélimor, Corrézes, Le Mont-Dore, Miquelon Geography Major cities:* Konnïtzburg*Alpaché*Montélimor Economy The arms manufacturing industry and warfare manufacturment are major factors in Voek's economy]] Close cooperation between government and business, decent technological knowledge and a strong work ethic have contributed to Voek's rise to economic prowess. , , , , and are all major industries. Voek has an enormous industrial capacity, and is host to some of the most advanced corporations, dealing in automobiles, electronic equipment, machine tools, steel and nonferrous metals, ships, armored vehicles, chemicals, textiles and processed foods.The Voekan government, however, owns all the major corporations. Transportation in Voek is highly developed. As of 2007, there are ? km (? miles) of paved roadways, ? airports, and ? km (? miles) of railways. Air transport is mostly operated by Air Voedea (AVI) and Voek Airlines (VAL). Railways are operated by Voek Railways Group, among others. There are extensive international flights from many cities and countries to and from Voek. Voek's main export partners are 41%, the Kingdom] 26%, 17%, 9% and 7% (for 2008). Voek's main exports are military equipment, motor vehicles, electronics, electrical machinery and chemicals. With limited natural resources to sustain economic development, however, Voek is largely dependent on other more agricultural countries (like Kushitestan, France and Vietnam) to produce most of its needed raw materials; consequently, it imports many goods. Its main import partners are Judea (for 2008). Voek's main imports are Agricultural products, biomedics and cairn. Overall, Voek's largest trading partner is the Republic of Judea. Demographics The majority of Voek's population is , which consists about half of the population.Another major race is are the and the Hindus. Culture Voek has a long history of sporting tradition. Football(soccer), is one of the most popular sports, along with Cricket and Rugby. Voek is widely known for its extensive wildlife preserves in the Southeast and the Milavé Islands , and these attract both naturalists and hunters to the area. As a result, several modest towns have sprung up, solely to service these travelers. Melkovic is the most notable of these, with a population of around 140,500.